gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taurus
Forjas Taurus S/A (Taurus Forge) is a manufacturing conglomerate based in Porto Alegre, Brazil. Beginning as a tool and die manufacturer, the company now consists of divisions focusing on firearms, metals manufacturing, plastics, body armor, helmets, and civil construction. History Taurus produced its first revolver, the Model 38101SO, in 1941 and began exporting its revolvers to the U.S. market in 1968 through a series of importers. In 1970, the Bangor Punta Corporation, then the parent company of Smith & Wesson, purchased 54 percent of Forjas Taurus, allowing the two firearms manufacturers to easily share information regarding design and manufacturing. In 1977, Taurus was purchased from Bangor Punta by its current owners, and its ties to Smith & Wesson were severed. In 1980, after Italian arms manufacturer Beretta had completed its contracts to produce firearms for Brazil's military, Taurus purchased Beretta's São Paulo manufacturing plant along with the tooling, technical drawings, and work force necessary to produce several different pistol designs. In order to more effectively tap the United States market, the company created a subsidiary, Taurus International Manufacturing Incorporated, also known as Taurus USA, in 1984. Products One of Taurus's most successful handguns has been its PT92, a model similar to Beretta's model 92 line, but with the addition of an ambidextrous frame safety, rather than the Beretta's slide-mounted safety. Taurus also manufactures the famous Raging Bull revolver, as well as The Judge. The most recent addition to the Taurus pistol lineup was a copy of the Colt M1911 .45 ACP pistol, the PT1911. This slightly redesigned 1911 features an ambidextrous slide safety as well as a key lock safety system to prevent unauthorized usage. Initial sales of the PT1911 were very successful, with many dealers being unable to keep the item in stock. Current product line includes steel-frame pistols, polymer-frame pistols (Millennium, PT 24/7, others), revolvers and law enforcement weapons (submachine guns and rifles), the latter intended for the domestic market. One of Taurus Firearms claim to fame is the Lifetime Warranty included with every weapon. The owner merely has to return the gun to the Factory or repair center, and any defect will be fixed for no charge. The company can manufacture and sell their line of firearms for generally less than some other notable brands, partially because Taurus has the manufacturing facilities to make virtually every part themselves. In addition, whereas some firearms, such as Glock has no exterior safety features on their autopistols, Taurus has a manual safety and a standard key lockable safety which blocks the gun from firing when in storage. Taurus makes handguns that are designed for concealed carry such as the 605B2. This comes in a conceal model with out a hammer, or with a hammer for those that still prefer. The 357 Magnum 2 inch barrel is a very easy handgun to hide while still providing lots of power for wild animals or other defense needs. The 605B2 also can be ordered in the Blue finish or the Stainless pictured on the right. External links *Official site (in Portuguese) *Taurus USA's Home Page *Brazil Pistols: Taurus PT 92, Taurus PT 99, Taurus PT 100, Taurus PT 945 *Taurus Forum *Carryconcealed.net review of the Taurus 605B2 Category:Companies